


My Sweet Deceit

by enterthefantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fame, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterthefantasy/pseuds/enterthefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction are the biggest boy band on the planet, with millions of teenage girls itching to get into their pants. They are seen with girlfriends all the time, and stories crop up about their raunchy ways with the ladies. But behind the veil, everything is a lie. Liam and Zayn are hopelessly infatuated and find it hard to conceal their love. Harry and Louis are an open secret, but they still need to hide any evidence. And Niall hasn't found his lover...yet.<br/>Tale about what goes on being the scenes of One Direction and the beautiful romances within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“So, Liam, I’m sorry for bringing this up but all of our Twitter fans have been begging to ask this…” The blond, artificially hospitable interview enquired, casting Liam Payne an encouraging look.

“Go on, then,” Liam had to keep his tone lively and bouncy even though he felt like ash on the inside. The management team behind the cameras eyed the One Direction boys menacingly, beforehand warning them that if they slipped up on this prestigious, worldwide interview, then all of them would go without their much needed paycheque.

The interviewer smiled with glee, knowing this would rake in the ratings, “We’ve gathered that you’ve split up with your girlfriend, Danielle, but there are some pretty strange pictures going around on the web of you making out with Zayn,” She gesticulated to the Bradford boy, who tried to suppress his anxiety. “So, the question is, are these real or photoshopped?” Again, her voice was peppered with false friendliness.

Liam’s cheeks began to colour, something which he was desperately hoping wouldn’t appear, and the first time he tried to answer he stuttered. “Um, yes, they’re photoshopped,” He glanced at his management nervously, and then at the downcast Harry, “The people on Tumblr or these flashy websites know how to manipulate a picture, right lads?” The boys all raised their tone and concurred, Louis saying, in his cheerfulness, “Aye, we know about that don’t we, Harry?”

The table of six chuckled, but two members gave each other a knowing look. The recipient of this, Liam, turned his eyes to his management as Harry was asked a question about the promiscuous photos of Taylor Swift. Liam was met with a sombre shake of the head and a dark glare. He swallowed and kept on trying to stay cool in this interview, with the seven cameras in his face and the invasive questions popping up everywhere. He wanted to be a singer, not a circus freak.

Zayn was also feeling the strain of having to conceal every event with a lie. The bags under his eyes were beginning to emerge, beckoning more and more makeup, and his voice always held a tinge of sorrow, despite how fervently he attempted to mask it with his cool façade. 

And as the interview drew to a much welcomed close, the boys bid the interviewer a farewell and left the spotlight, moved behind the cameras and were met swiftly by their management.

Their ultimate manager, with jet black hair and a greedy eye confronted Liam without delay, “Liam, you’ve got to stop being so anxious when asked those sort of questions.”

“I think he did all right considering,” Harry piped in, patting his friend on the shoulder. 

Liam sighed, “Thanks, Harry, but he’s right, people will easily see past that.”

“The PR will be able to clean the mess up, but Liam,” He let out an exasperated breath. “You’ve got to learn to act. In fact, the lot of you do. Zayn, it was clear how worried you were, and Harry, you have to stop giving Liam looks when he’s asked about these things; people will notice them and will speculate.”

Niall, who never stood up to the boss, said, “Come on, Alex, we’ve been promoting this album for a month now, day in, day out and we haven’t had a proper night’s sleep in weeks. Can’t you just cut us some slack and let us have one day off?” All of the boys smiled at him.

“No,” Alex said, his overpowering aura resonating out. “How many times have I told you that we need this album to get as many sales as possible?” His phone suddenly rang a dull, nagging sound. “I’ve got to take this. Go get in the car and go to the hotel. And Liam,” He grabbed him by the shoulder harshly. 

“Yes?” He replied with meekness.

“Don’t do anything like take photos again.”

“Okay,” His valiant fight against the tears was won, and they left the studio in New York by the rear, zooming into their vast car. 

It was just those five in the car, minus the driver, who was segregated from them by a tinted, soundproof window, and they all looked so miserable. Even Harry, who had the strongest will, was being dissected by the colossal strain and pressure. “I don’t think I can put up with this any more,” He said, biting his knuckle and staring dejectedly at his knees.

“Harry, you can,” Louis stroked his leg. “It won’t be for long; once the tour starts, we won’t have to do loads of promotion.”

Zayn let out a whimper, “Oh, don’t mention the tour; 117 dates…” He sighed and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. “And Liam, I really like that photo.”

“I was so stupid to even take it. What was I thinking?” 

“Me and Harry have been in that predicament many a time, haven’t we?” Louis, again, brightened the mood a little. “Same excuse though; the public believe it.”

“They believe what they want to believe, though,” Niall said. “It’s the bromance shippers who can tell when something’s fishy.”

“Believe me, there’s nothing fishy about what we get up to,” Said Louis, receiving laughs from all of them, which came as a welcome surprise to each. 

“You’ll get over it, Liam. You just have to be a little bit more careful. You and Zayn are just adorable, though,” Harry’s eyes were glazed with affection.

Liam looked down at Zayn, who was grinning at Harry’s words, and kissed him lightly on his head. “We just need to find someone for Niall now.”

“Yep, you lot need another rival to who can rock the bed the loudest at night,” Niall laughed brilliantly, earning a giggle from Harry.

“Oi, Larry, you actually need to be a bit quieter,” Zayn ordered, mocking Alex, “We need to sell these albums, blah, blah, blah. Seriously though, you do need to be quieter.”

“Why are you looking at me, Zayn?” Louis said loudly, beaming. “It’s him who makes the bed rock.”

“Oh, so Harry wears the trousers, then?” Liam winked at Harry, who nodded proudly.

“Not when I’m in town, Liam,” Louis smirked. “Those trousers are on the floor.”

“So, Liam,” Harry said. “How does it feel to have had a nice shave?”

They were all so amazed that the mood could be so easily infused with joy whenever it was just the five of them. They loved these car rides home and the raunchy nights in the hotel.


	2. Two

The car the boys were in parked outside the secret, left entrance to the flashy Four Seasons hotel. Thanking the driver with haste and sneaking in through the tatty door, the boys were greeted with the waiting face of another of their managers, Lisa, who was a warm and amiable woman. 

They were in the kitchen, a colossal room which seemed to be rows upon rows of sheened silver. A few chefs still lingered at work, but they cared not for celebrities, seeing them day in, day out. And contrasting with this, a worker, probably a novice and new room service, quietly entered the scene, sauntering over to the head chef, his step peppered with grace. The words he uttered were inaudible by the boys from this distance, and none of them were attempting to listen anyway, except Niall, who was staring. Their eyes caught for a brief moment before the stranger was ushered from the room by the busy boss.

“Hi, boys,” Lisa said, fixing the alignment of her glasses and slaying Niall’s ethereal trance. “How was your day doing all of that press?” Lisa was the only one of their team that seemed to disagree with the gruelling hours assigned to the boys.

“Awful,” And because she was so empathetic, they could talk to her about anything. Niall carried on, “That picture with Liam and Zayn, it caused a right racket. Not that we couldn’t avoid it; we used the famous Photoshop lie,” He glanced at Liam, who was looking around tentatively, worried that someone would pounce on them at any time. 

“What’s up?” Zayn whispered to him while Niall and Lisa continued. They were now walking in the direction of the clandestine lift. It lay down a narrow corridor, concealed behind the staff toilet. It took them to the top floor, to their room.

“I just feel like we’re being watched all time,” He took another nervous glimpse behind him, at the animatedly conversing Harry and Louis.

Zayn took Liam’s strong hand into his dainty grasp, giving them a gentle squeeze, “No one’s spying on us here, sweetheart. It’s because we’re always being watched when we’re outside, but don’t worry about that here.”

Liam’s eyes were fixed on their intertwined fingers, a smile flattering his cheeky countenance, “You know just what to say, don’t you?”

“Pretty much,” He caressed his lover’s hand, seeing Liam’s engrossment to paranoia die away.

The group reached the lift. Lisa ended her chat with Niall and turned to them as this was where they’d part for the night, “Right, boys, I’ll wake you up at ten in the morning for an interview,” She saw Louis’s face falter. “I know that these interviews are wearing you down, but they’ll be over soon. It’s all for promotion, keep telling yourself that,” Her encouraging smile sighed a gleeful glow over them all. “Good night, lads.” They all blessed her with a warm embrace and entered the lift, which took a longer time to reach the top of the Four Seasons than the normal ones.

The doors closed slowly, Lisa’s lithe body being compressed until she was replaced by a shiny mirror. The boys looked at their reflection for a brief moment as the sound of the lift ascended the skyscraper. Though they were pretty and nice to look at, they were not pleased with their appearance; for falseness enamoured them. They were not what they wanted to be; Harry pined to be out of the closet and waving the rainbow flag, but he was subjected to an artificial moniker of a man-whore. Louis loathed this mask that the management created as a cover up.

“What are we going to do when we get to our room, then?” Niall chimed with his Irish tone. The remaining four couldn’t help but grin at the cuteness that he effortlessly exhaled.  
Zayn was the first to respond, “I’m pretty tired, to be honest.”

His boyfriend replied to his comment quickly, “I’m not,” Liam’s words were iced with seduction, which Zayn found hard to repel.

“Louis, are you tired?” Harry expressed lust, trailing his delicate hands to Louis’s arse. 

“Now I’m not,” He winked.

“Zayn, I know you’re horny,” Liam confirmed in a teasing voice.

“And you’d know how?” The recipient countered.

Liam answered by taking a generous handful of Zayn’s groin, rubbing it fiercely. “That’s how I know,” He whispered into his ear while Zayn was almost coming right there. Louis and Harry barely noticed it, playing tongue tennis in the corner of the elevator, whereas Niall was watching through the mirror at Zayn and Liam groping each other. He tried to suppress the erection building in his chinos, but ultimately nature won the battle, and, with mutuality to his friends, he was rock hard.

A groan from the lift pulled Harry and Louis’s lips apart as the doors opened to reveal their fabulously chic penthouse suite. A grand window with views of Central Park stared back at them, ornamental touches dotted in between. Harry and Louis hastily wished the remaining trio a good night and zoomed off to their bedroom, slamming the door closed. Liam and Zayn decided to lounge on the leather settee, the latter resting on the undulating chest of the former, staring out of the window together at the twinkling galaxy that was New York City. Niall made a beeline for the fridge, taking out a bottle of Magners cider and driving off the lid with a bottle opener. He sauntered over to the inviting lounge chair which sat opposite Zayn and Liam and relaxed, allowing the cool beverage to quell the maniacal fire inside of him. He desperately craved romance more than sex. His management offered him slutty twinks, but he brushed them aside without hesitation. His clear eyes tilted from the bottle in his hands to the couple before him, their breathing in perfect sync and their eyelids drooping to the sound of each other’s heartbeat. Niall desired exactly that.

He was dragged from his pensiveness by the sound of a headboard banging against a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, guys. I'll upload chapter two very soon.


End file.
